Cerita Tak Berjudul
by Sweet addict
Summary: Perbedaan tidak akan bisa membuat kita terpisah. Percaya padaku bersamaku kamu akan bahagia, karena bahagianya kamu adalah salah satu tujuan hidupku.
1. Chapter 1

Berhenti membaca kalau kamu merasa ceritanya jelek dan membosankan. Feel free and enjoy.

Warning : Disini Kuroko Tetsuyanya bisu dan tuli. Kagami Taiganya SuperStar. Perbedaan umur yang cukup jauh, meski aman buat dibaca tapi bagi yang tidak suka jangan dibaca.

...

Duduk disebuah bangku hitam depan piano besar miliknya, dia kemudian membuka penutup piano dan mulai menarikan jemarinya yang lentik pada note hitam putih dihadapannya. Dengan lincah jemarinya menari memainkan lagu indah dengan semangat. Tersenyum lembut pada pemuda bersurai biru yang kini mulai menempelkan telinganya pada piano. Pemuda itu menatapnya hangat membalas senyumannya. Sepasang mata biru bening memerhatikan setiap gerakan jemarinya. Tanpa disadari jari-jari mungilnya ikut bergerak menirukan dia bermain piano.

Sepuluh jarinya terhentak bersamaan dan berulang tiga kali menandakan lagu yang dimainkannya berakhir. Berdiri kemudian meletakkan tangan kanan didadanya dan tangan kiri dibelakang tubuhnya lalu membungkuk sopan pada satu-satunya penonton konser specialnya. Dengan segera terdengar tepuk tangan dari tangan mungil milik belahan hatinya, Tetsuya.

Dia memperhatikan dengan seksama gerakan tangan yang dibuat Tetsuya. Awalnya tangannya dia tepukkan pelan didadanya, setelah itu membentuk tanda X dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian menunjuk telinga, lalu menekan asal note piano dan menunjuk pria besar dihadapannya. Tersenyum hangat pada pemuda mungil saat dia memahami apa yang ingin Tetsuya katakan padanya. "Kamu tidak tahu lagu apa yang aku mainkan?" ucapnya pelan berharap Tetsuya bisa membaca pergerakan bibirnya. Kepala birunya terangguk semangat tanda dia mengerti ucapannya.

Dia meraih sebuah note kecil juga pulpen yang dia letakkan diatas piano. Menulis juga mengambar apa yang dia ingin beritahukan pada Tetsuya. Pemuda mungil itu masih harus belajar banyak menulis jadi dia harus menyisipkan gambar agar Tetsuya memahaminya. Tersenyum manis setelah Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia memahami maksud dari tulisan juga gambar dinote kecil tersebut. ' _Aku memainkan sebuah lagu baru yang aku ciptakan special untukmu' maksud dari notenya._

Tetsuya membungkukkan tubuhnya berterima kasih padanya. Dia membuka lebar tangannya dan dengan segera Tetsuya mendekat memelukknya. Tangan besarnya memeluk erat tubuh mungil Tetsuya, lalu menghujani kecupan dipuncak kepala biru yang beraromakan wangi citrut lalu sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh mereka membuat Tetsuya terkekeh renyah.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Tetsuya yang ke enam belas, tanpa disadarinya sudah dua tahun lamanya mereka bersama. Dia mendorong pelan tubuh Tetsuya memisahkan tubuh mereka kemudian menariknya keluar dari studionya menuju ke ruang tamu dimana beberapa orang telah berkumpul. Ketika mereka tiba diruang tamu dia mendapati mata Tetsuya melebar saat melihat kue ulang tahun yang indah terletak manis diatas meja. Beberapa orang yang dikenalinya berdiri mengelilingi kue, dengan senyuman menghiasi bibir mereka semua. Tetsuya menunjuk kue lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya kedirinya sendiri seolah bertanya apakah kue itu untuknya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian kembali mengecup puncak kepala Tetsuya.

Tetsuya berlari kecil mendekati meja ketika Ryouta, salah satu dari mereka, orang terfavorit keduanya setelah pria besar disampingnya, menyalakan lilin-lilin yang tertancap rapi diatas kue. Dia tahu Tetsuya sangat suka meniup lilin ulang tahun sehingga dia sengaja meminta Ryouta untuk menancapkan banyak lilin dikue ulang tahunnya. Tepuk tangan bergema diruang tamu setelah Tetsuya selesai meniup mati semua lilin. Meletakkan tangannya didada kurusnya lalu membungkuk berterima kasih.

Pipi Tetsuya bersemu merah ketika hadiah diberikan kepadanya secara bergantian. Sepasang sepatu dari Daiki. Jaket bergambar bebek kuning besar dari Tatsuya, dan seekor anjing lucu yang membuat pemilik rumah hampir terjungkal dari dudukknya. Anjing bermata biru yang terakhir mereka namai Nigou. Juga separangkat alat tulis dari Satsuki.

..

Setelah pesta berakhir dia meminta Tetsuya untuk mandi dan menggosok giginya dengan bersih karena dia hampir saja menghabiskan separuh kue ulang tahunnya. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan untuknya, hanya saja cukup mengherankan kenapa dengan nafsu makan yang begitu besar tubuh Tetsuya masih saja sangat kecil.

Melangkah ke ruang tamu, dia mendapati Satsuki membereskan ruang tamu yang berantakan bersama Ryouta dan Tatsuya. Daiki yang sibuk dengan ponsel dan Tabnya, dikamarnya. Tak berniat membantu mereka dia duduk disofa sambil melihat jadwal konser dan juga beberapa iklan untuk satu bulan kedepan. Mendesah pelan melihat jadwal yang begitu padat membuat waktu bersama Tetsuya sangat sedikit.

Hampir saja dia terlelap ketika dia mendengar suara langkah menuruni tangga. Meletakkan jadwalnya diatas meja, dia melentangkan tangannya menyambut Tetsuya dengan wajah merah akibat air hangat yang mengenakan piyama bergambar bintang. Membaringkan tubuh lelahnya dengan Tetsuya diatasnya. Menepuk pelan punggung Tetsuya bermaksud menidurkannya. Aroma shampo Tetsuya membuat matanya berat dan tanpa dia sadari dia yang terlelap.

...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ahkirnya update. Chapter ini sepertinya membosankan. Enjoy.

..

Dengan sedikit melompat, Tetsuya menuruni mobil yang berhenti didepan gerbang pintu masuk sebuah bangunan megah. Angin dingin menyumbu kulit wajahnya membuatnya membenarkan syal hitam yang melingkar dilehernya menutupi separuh wajahnya. Melambaikan tangan mungilnya pada Furihata sebelum supirnya pergi meninggalkannya berdua dengan Satsuki. Meraih tangan Satsuki yang terulur, menggenggamnya lalu melangkah menuju ketempat yang mereka tuju. Sudah dua kali dia mengunjungi tempat ini namun tetap saja dua merasa kagum dengan kemegahan bangunan ini.

Melewati lorong panjang yang ramai dengan orang berlalu lalang, sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Mendorong pintu kayu yang tertempel sebuah nama yang begitu dikenalnya. Setelah berada didalam ruangan dia sedikit berlari menghampiri seseorang yang duduk disofa pojok ruangan. Pria itu sangat tampan dengan senyuman hangat menghiasi bibir tebalnya. Tangan besar pria itu melingkar dipinggang rampingnya lalu menghujaninya dengan ciuman dipipi kanan dan kiri lalu keningnya berakhir dipuncak kepalanya membuatnya terkekeh renyah.

" _Aku merindukanmu"_ tulisnya menggunakan jarinya dilengan tangan pria tampan itu. Taiga, nama pria tampan yang kini memeluk erat Tetsuya.

"Taiga, _concert_ dimulai sepuluh menit lagi. Bersiaplah" ujar pria bersurai biru tua sambil menyodorkan secangkir coklat hangat kepada Tetsuya yang kini duduk manis disofa. Meski Tetsuya tidak mengerti apa yang Daiki katakan namun dia tahu Taiga harus bersiap ketika Daiki menunjuk jam ditangannya. Menganggukkan kepalanya imut membuat Taiga gemas.

Tetsuya menyesap coklat hangatnya perlahan sambil melihat televisi besar yang berada diruang ganti. Sesekali matanya melirik pada Taiga yang sedang memakai jaket merah pilihannya. Tatsuya merapikan rambutnya sedang Ryouta membenarkan letak aksesoris menyerupai rantai dipinggangnya. Taiga mengepalkan kedua tangannya, melihat itu Tetsuya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian Taiga melangkah keluar ruang ganti menuju panggungnya.

..

Duduk diatas pundak Murasakibara, Tetsuya tidak sedetik pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria tampan yang kini sedang bernyanyi dan menari dengan lincahnya ditemani beberapa penari. Dengan tubuhnya yang sangat tinggi memudahkan Tetsuya melihat Taiga dengan jelas. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan setiap moment yang terjadi diatas panggung megah itu. Sinar lampu berwarna-warni menyala bergantian seolah ikut menari. Dia tertawa ketika Taiga mengangkat sebuah pakaian dalam wanita yang dilempar oleh para fansnya keatas panggung. Tetsuya bertepuk tangan saat mendapati Taiga melakukan tarian terakhir untuk lagu yang baru dibawakannya. Taiga sering mengajaknya berlatih sehingga dia cukup hafal dengan setiap gerakan tarian.

Lampu dengan perlahan meredup dan dia melihat Taiga berlari turun dari panggung menuju ruang ganti pakaian. Tak lama berselang sebuah video terputar pada layar besar menampilkan Taiga yang sedang berlatih menari. Tetsuya ingat seberapa kerasnya Taiga berlatih saat itu. Keringat bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya. Beberapa kali Tetsuya juga ikut berlatih bersamanya. Ruangan kembali terang ketika video selesai diputar. Taiga kembali berada diatas panggungn mengenakan sebuah kaos hitam polos memperlihatnya bentuk tubuh sempurnanya. Tubuhnya ikut bergoyang ketika Murasaki menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan.

Tetsuya tahu konser akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Tanpa disadarinya, dia telah duduk dipunggung Murasaki hampir dua jam lamanya. Dia tertawa lebar saat mendapati Taiga mengambil sesuatu yang dilempar oleh penggemar keatas panggung. Sebuah bra berwarna hitam dipegang Taiga lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Balon berwarna-warni berhamburan jatuh dari atas panggung menandakan konser telah berakhir. Bertepuk tangan semangat lalu turun dari punggung Murasaki. Membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda terima kasih. Tangan besar Murasaki mengusak rambutnya pelan.

...

Taiga dan Tetsuya bergandengan tangan menuju dimana mobil mereka terparkir. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam ketika Taiga selesai dengan semua urusannya di Tokyo Dome. Memasukki mobil lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi mobil. Tetsuya berada dipangkuannya dengan kepalanya yang tersandar dipundak lebar Taiga. Menguap pelan, menyelipkan tangan mungilnya disaku jaket Taiga yang hangat.

Sepanjang perjalanan Tetsuya terus duduk dipangkuan Taiga. Meski dia tahu betapa lelahnya Taiga setelah menyelesaikan puncak konser turnya. Namun dia enggan meninggalkan paha Taiga yang terasa lebih nyaman dibandingkan kursi mobil yang lebih empuk. Tangan besar Taiga sesekali menepuk punggung ringkihnya pelan, berharap agar dia tertidur.

Saat dia merasa tangan Taiga perlahan terjatuh kesamping tubuhnya dan nafasnya terasa teratur olehnya, Tetsuya mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati Taiga tertidur. Disampingnya duduk Daiki yang juga memejamkan kepalanya. Dibelakangnya ada Satsuki, Ryouta, dan Tatsuya yang terlihat sedang berbincang. Dia melempar senyuman manis pada mereka sebelum akhirnya menyusupkan wajahnya disela leher pria bersurai merah dan hitam itu lalu memejamkan matanya.

..

Tetsuya merasakan tubuhnya terangkat namun tak berniat untuk membuka mata birunya. Tak lama berselang dia sudah berada diatas tempat tidurnya dan sebuah selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya sampai didagu lancipnya. Sebuah kecupan hangat bersinggah dikeningnya. Malam masih panjang untuk dia melanjutkan tidur dan menuju mimpi indah. Berharap keesokan harinya ketika dia terbangung, Taiga berada disisinya.

...

...

Bersambung lagi.


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya update. Feel free and enjoy.

..

Terlonjak dari tidur lelapnya ketika dia merasakan tangan mungil yang begitu hangat menepuk pelan pipinya. Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mendapati Tetsuya yang terduduk disampingnya. Dengan cekatan tangannya menekan tombol lampu diatas meja kecil sehingga dia dapat melihat malaikat mungilnya dengan sedikit lebih jelas. Tetsuya menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca, masih terdapat genangan air dipelupuk matanya. Dia tahu, pemuda ringkih didepannya terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Menarik nafas pelan lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya kemudian mengangkat Tetsuya duduk dipahanya. Mengusap mata biru Tetsuya kemudian mengecup keningnya lembut. Mengernyitkan alisnya ketika merasakan kening mulus itu terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya. Mengusap punggung kurus itu sambil sedikit mengingat dimana dia meletakkan ponselnya semalam. Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi dan pemuda dipangkuannya tiba-tiba demam meski sebelumnya dia baik-baik saja.

Taiga mendengus kesal ketika mengingat dia meninggalkan ponselnya di ruang tamu sehingga niat meminta pertolongan pada orang-orang yang tinggal satu atap dengannya dia urungkan. Jika sedang sakit begini Tetsuya tidak ingin ditinggal dan akan menangis terisak seolah dia merasa seolah bahwa dia tak dipedulikan lagi. Entah berapa lama dia duduk dengan Tetsuya dipangkuannya. Merasa nafas Tetsuya semakin memburu dia mencoba mengangkat tubuh ringkihnya mendudukkannya diatas tempat tidur. Merasa tubuhnya akan terpisah dari hangatnya tubuh pria kekar yang mendekapnya Tetsuya semakin mengeratkan tangannya menggenggam piyama bagian depan yang Taiga kenakan. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba dan merasa Tetsuya tak berkenan melepas genggaman tangan dipiyamanya juga terdengar sesekali isakan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu akhirnya dia pun menyerah. Kembali mengecup puncak kepala berambut biru itu, dengan sedikit kesusahan Taiga mencoba menggeser tubuhnya kepinggir tempat tidur lalu berdiri dengan hati-hati sambil terus mendekap tubuh Tetsuya.

Mendecihkan lidahnya ketika tubuhnya hampir terjerembab jatuh akibat selimut yang menjerat kakinya. Meraih selimut berwarna biru muda dengan gambar Doraemon yang terletak diatas sofa diujung tempat tidurnya. Mencoba melingkarkan selimut ditubuh Tetsuya meski sedikit kesusahan karena hanya menggunakan satu tangan sedang tangan satunya menyanggah pantat pemuda yang kini melingkarkan kakinya dipinggangnya.

..

Menuruni tangga menuju dapur berniat mengambil plester demam yang dia ingat berada didalam kulkas. Ketika berada di dapur dia baru menyadari hujan turun dengan lebat diluar. Pantas saja Tetsuya tiba-tiba demam. Mengambil satu bungkus plester demam kemudian menutup kulkas dengan sikunya. Tersenyum tipis ketika merasakan tangan mungil yang meremas erat piyamanya terlepas dibarengi dengan dengkuran halus terdengar oleh telinganya. Dengan perlahan Taiga membaringkan tubuh kurus itu diatas sofa, menyelimutinya kemudian membuka plastik pembungkus plester demam dikening mulus Tetsuya. Dia duduk dilantai untuk sekian menit sebelum berdiri mengambil kotak obat yang juga ada di dapur. Mengeluarkan termometer lalu memasukkan kedalam lubang telinga pemuda yang kini kembali tertidur pulas. Menunggu beberapa detik sampai suara dari termometer terdengar. Menarik nafas pelan lalu mengeluarkannya dengab kasar setelah melihat angka yang tertera ditermometer, demamnya cukup tinggi kali ini.

..

Taiga terusik dari tidurnya ketika dia mendengar derap langkah yang menuruni tangga. Menyadari bahwa dia tidur di sofa dengan Tetsuya diatas tubuhnya segera dia menyentuh pelan kening pemuda ramping yang terlihat masih terlelap akibat obat penurun demam yang dia minum beberapa jam lalu, mendesah pelan saat merasakan keningnya yang masih panas.

Menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir ketika dia melihat Kise yang hendak bertanya padanya kemudian menunjuk plester demam yang tertempel dikening Tetsuya tanpa menyadari kalau Tetsuya pun tak akan mendengar apa yang akan diucapkannya. Kise menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti apa yang Taiga maksud. "Aku akan memasak bubur untuknya" ucap Kise lirih dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Taiga.

..

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas ketika Midorima selesai memeriksa Tetsuya. Pemuda itu kini tengah duduk di sofa melihat film kartun kesukaannya sambil menikmati semangkuk stroberi dengan sesekali dia menoleh ke arah dimana Taiga duduk. Setelah dia membalas senyuman dari Tetsuya, Tetsuya akan kembali membalikkan kepalanya fokus dengan layar televisi. Poninya terikat dengan tali rambut berwarna kuning dengan hiasan bebek kecil lucu menambah keimutan diwajah Tetsuya. Nigou melingkarkan tubuh kecilnya diatas bantal kecil disamping Tetsuya.

"Dia sering demam ketika musim hendak berganti, itu membuatku sedikit cemas dengan kesehatannya dan aku rasa dia juga mimpi buruk semalam" jelas Taiga dengan semburat rasa cemas terlihat diwajahnya. Aomine, Kise dan dia tengah duduk melingkar di ruang makan.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir. Shintarou pun mengatakan itu normal apalagi dengan tubuh ringkihnya" ucap Daiki mencoba menenangkannya. Sebenarnya dia juga mengkhawatirkan pemuda manis yang kini terkekeh didepan televisi. "Kamu ada jadwal wawancara dengan News Today hari ini jam dua siang" lanjutnya lagi. "Kita tidak bisa mengundurnya lagi setelah dua kali kita mengatur ulang jadwal dengan mereka. Kita bisa meminta mereka datang kesini jika kamu tak ingin meninggalkan Tetsuya" jelas Daiki ketika melihat wajah gelisah Taiga.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Ono-san memberitahunya bahwa Tetsuya-chi sedang sakit sehingga dia tidak perlu datang mengajar hari ini" ucap Kise.

..

Taiga menepuk pahanya ketika Tetsuya telah berdiri disampingnya. Dengan bahagia pemuda itu menduduki paha kekarnya. Melingkarkan tangan kurusnya ke leher Taiga lalu menyembunyikan wajah imutnya didada besar Taiga.

"Aku berharap Tetsu juga memperlakukanku seperti dia kepadamu" ujar Aomine sedikit cemburu.

Taiga tertawa terbahak mendengar ucapan Aomine membuat Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata Taiga dengan wajah yang menunjukan seolah dia bertanya apa yang telah terjadi. Menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengecup kening Tetsuya yang kini bebas dari plester penurun panas.

"Ma'af Daiki-san, saya adalah orang paling special dan favoritenya" ledeknya yang hanya dibalas decihan dari pria diseberangnya.

..

Wawancara dengan News Today berjalan dengan lancar. Tak semestinya seorang wartawan dan kameramen diizin datang kerumah seorang selebriti besar seperti Taiga, namun majalah infotainment itu sudah mendukung Taiga sejak pertama kali dia debut sebagai penyanyi. Mereka juga diberi keistimewaan meliput secara langsung semua kegiatan Taiga oleh perusahaan yang menaunginya.

..

Tetsuya sibuk membantu Taiga yang hari ini memutuskan untuk memasak. Meski seorang selebriti masakannya bisa disandingkan dengan para chef disebuah restaurant besar. Jika dia tidak menjadi selebriti , sepertinya Taiga akan sukses menjadi chef. Menu hari ini adalah _gyoza_ yang dipesan khusus oleh Tetsuya. Dengan telatennya Tetsuya membungkus daging cincang yang sudah dicampur dengan bahan lain dengan kulit _gyoza_ yang dibuat sendiri oleh Taiga.

Dengan senyuman lebar Tetsuya membawa sepiring besar _gyoza_ kemeja makan. Diruang makan telah duduk melingkar Aomine, Kise, Himuro, juga Murasakibara menunggu makanan siap. Tak lama Taiga datang membawa satu pot besar spaghetti dengan meatballs didalamnya.

menikmati makan malam bersama dengan sesekali berebut siapa yang lebih dulu mengambil _gyoza_ yang hanya tersisa beberapa buah saja. Tetsuya terbahak ketika satu-satunya _gyoza_ yang tersisa terjepit disumpit Murasaki kini jatuh kelantai dan dengan sigap Nigou memakannya. Melihat Tetsuya yang kembali ceria dan demam yang mulai menurun membuat para pria dewasa disekitarnya juga bahagia.

..

Setelah memakan obat dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada yang lainnya. Tetsuya menyikat giginya bersama Taiga. Pemuda bersurai biru menyelipkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut menunggu Taiga yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya. Tanpa disadarinya dia mulai terlelap.

Taiga mengecup kening Tetsuya. Mulutnya mengumamkan selamat malam lalu mematikan lampu.

..

Bersambung lagi..


End file.
